Killer: Love Assassin
by akane.neko
Summary: [Non-Yaoi] No one knows why, but since she was 15, she lived to hunt, destroy, rob, and kill other's love. She turned lovers into enermies, yet she always vanished like a whiff of smoke, not remembering her prey's face, and tasting love...


_Neko speaks…_

_Konnichiwa mina-san!  O'genki desu ka? :)_

_Well…this is my new AU-ish fanfic, which I decided to write after reading a trilogy of books by a Chinese author called Peng Yu.  So…this story is going to be a parody of one of the books in the trilogy._

_Hope you guys enjoy reading ne ;)_

_Oh~ I'm going to mention this only once:  **Unfortunately, I don't own SD!  SD is the rightful property of Inoue sensei.**_

_Cheers~_

_Lazy neko, akane =^.^=_

NB:      "…"     Character's speech

            …    Character's Thoughts

            (…)      See neko's notes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

**~ Prologue ~**

_Love revolves around hate,_

_Heart revolves around passion._

_How will love and hate gyrate if I fall in love with you…?_

'        '        '        '        '

"What are you two doing!?"  A girl glared at the kissing pair in front of her.  Her sob filled gasp cut through the empty courtyard of Aomori Koukou.

The pair separated abruptly upon hearing the **intruder**.

"She…she's just an ordinary friend…"  The boy let go of the girl he was holding frantically, returning his hands to his sides as fast as possible.  His expression anxious as guilt swamped his senses.

"Do ordinary friends hug and kiss each other?"  The girl reproached.  Her face was covered with hurt, and tears had welled and stained her cheeks.

"I…"  The boy was rendered wordless.  He could only glance at the stunningly gorgeous girl beside him continuously and nervously.  The girl who had just kissed him voluntarily not so long ago.  As if by magic, the veil of guilt lifted from him instantaneously as he looked at her.

"A kiss is a kiss.  What are you going to do about it?  Since you don't have the ability to keep him at bay, you're better off standing aside.  Guys don't like seeing snivelling faces, like yours."  The bishoujo smirked coldly.  She hooked her arm into the boy's and moved closer.

"You…You two are sordid!  **SORDID**!"  The girl stamped her feet and bit her lips as she chided hatefully.

"Sordid?  What a laugh!  It is his freedom to be with whomever he wants to.  Don't think that just because you two have been going out for the past weeks, you can label him yours.  For Pete's sake, puppy love is no longer fashionable in this era!  Understood?  Neophiliality is **in** and nostalgia is **out**.  If it catches their eyes at first glance, they'll go all out and the chase begins.  Who'd worry about what others think?"  The bishoujo sneered at the girl conceitedly.  "Also, if this guy falls for me while he is **courting** you, that'd only means that he no longer loves you.  So, why do you continue to entwine yourself around him?  Especially since this will only uglify yourself."

"You are a miscreant who destroys other's love.  I will not listen to your manipulative words!"  Tears had already reddened the girl's eyes.  She turned to her so-called boyfriend and snapped, "You…You are atrocious!  I don't ever want to speak to you again, **never**!"

After that outburst, the girl ran away with her heart shattered.

The boy did not chase after her.  After considering the odds, he concluded that his new love was more attractive that his old one.  Being taken fancy by the hottest bishoujo in school is more appealing.  Abandoning the girl whom he had been going out with for the last couple of weeks doesn't even seemed wrong anymore.

"Why didn't you chase after her?"  The bishoujo smiled cunningly.

"I…I like you…more…"  The boy said with a face almost as red as a tomato.

"Hahaha……"  She burst out laughing uncontrollably as her long, black hair with a colour so dark that it'd shivered any onlooker's heart as it shimmered unnaturally under the sun.

"What…why are you laughing?"  The boy asked dumbfoundedly.

"A few weeks' love is overpowered by one kiss.  Isn't that laughable?"  She doubled over with laughter.

"You…"

"That's why I'd always said that love at first sight is doggery, true love is bullshit; and that petty love game of yours was just a joke."  The smiles and laughs on her face vanished, and a look of disgust surfaced.

"Shiraishi Fuyu, what do you mean?"   The boy's face paled.

"Nothing.  Precisely nothing!  Understood?  Tensai senpai!"  She flicked her bangs scornfully, both eyes and voice filled with mockery toward the word **love**.

"You…"

"Poor male protagonist.  Sayounara."  She laughed out loud again.

She walked out of the courtyard light-heartedly under the boy's resentful glare.  It was unthinkable that under such a graceful silhouette resided a heart that was so ruthless.

Under the warm sun, that cold smirk remained on her face, contrasting strongly against the clear blue sky.

Her name was Shiraishi Fuyu.  She was fifteen that year.  An academically superior student, but her personality was abnormally rancid.  Ever since she stepped into Aomori Koukou, she had destroyed almost twenty couples' love!  Therefore, the female students hated her, and the males were afraid of her.  

Everyone called her…**Love Assassin** behind her back.

Yes.  She is a killer.  And her specialty is killing love…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko ****の**** Teahouse…**

How does everyone find this ficcy so far?  ^_~ Can anyone guess who the guy is? :P hehehe…

Anyways…have fun guessing ne ;)

_The Lazy Neko signing off…_


End file.
